No tan Simple Curiosidad
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Es muy curioso como funciona el mundo, una importante directora ejecutiva de una gran editorial termina interesada en un joven aspirante a Héroe que parece esconder mucho debajo de esos ojos verdes y esas pecas, ella no esperó que lo que comenzó como simple curiosidad la llevaría a encontrar al héroe que siempre necesitó en su vida. Chitose Kizuki/Curiosa x Izuku


_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este One-Shot de BNHA. Muy bien, primero aclaremos que Chitose Kizuki es un personaje avanzado en el manga, los que ya la conozcan sabrán cual fue su destino a manos de Toga, básicamente SPOILER: está muerta, por ello modificaré este One Shot a placer y explico que aquí "El Ejército de Liberación de Súper Poderes" no hicieron aparición contra la liga de villanos hasta mucho tiempo después.

Y una cosita más, en cierto punto la lectura se hace un poco pesada debido a una conversación con respecto a la ley de regulación, solo quería advertirles. Con eso dicho debo agregar que este es un personaje complicado de manejar, así que haré lo mejor que pueda. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**One Shot: No tan Simple Curiosidad **_

Un día como otro cualquiera en esta sociedad de héroes y villanos donde el sol brillaba en lo alto y la población vivía en sus rutinarias vidas dentro de lo que cabe, no es un clima tan especial ni tampoco es un día muy importante en realidad, solo es otro día en Japón.

Pero lo que realmente nos interesa es la persona que se encuentra en la más importante oficina de la gran editorial Shoowaysha, editorial reconocida como una de las más prestigiosas en Japón gracias a la cantidad y calidad de publicaciones bajo su nombre, también en gran parte eran reconocidos por publicar semanalmente la W**kly Sh*nen J*mp para el público más joven.

Retomando el hilo nos ubicamos en la lujosa y prestigiosa oficina de la directora ejecutiva de la editorial, esa no es otra que Chitose Kizuki, una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y pálido degradado a la izquierda, de labios ligeramente carnosos y de ojos particulares, pues su esclerótica es negra y sus iris y pupilas son brillantes enmarcadas por pestañas un poco largas y cejas pequeñas.

La mujer de cautivador encanto viste de un vestido oscuro sin hombros con mangas largas y se encuentra sentada en el asiento de su escritorio mientras revisaba distintas pestañas en la tableta electrónica en sus manos.

**-No, No, este tampoco, este mucho menos, tampoco sirve, no no-**, decía ella notablemente aburrida mientras desplazaba su dedo para descartar las propuestas de publicaciones que le ofrecían compañías pequeñas.

Ese era parte de su labor ya que ella es muy dedicada a su trabajo como editora en jefe de la compañía y la decisión de qué publican o no está en sus manos, pero regularmente el 60% de las ofertas que llegaban era basura.

Ella luego de estar así por varios minutos dejó la tableta en su escritorio y se levantó de golpe. **-¿¡Es que acaso no hay ninguna historia interesante que logre capturar el corazón de los lectores!?-**, exclamó Chitose histérica con las manos sobre su escritorio.

Necesitaba una historia, algo que la motivara a investigar a fondo y compartir lo que obtuvo con el mundo, quizás algo que ayudara a la propaganda del ejército de liberación de habilidades especiales y la divulgación de la voluntad del gran Destro.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió un poco y de allí se asomó una joven chica de cabello café recogido en una cola de caballo, tiene lentes y viste de un traje de secretaria sosteniendo una tableta en sus manos, ella es la secretaria personal de Chitose que fue contratada hace tan solo unas semanas, Tachibana Miki.

**-D-Disculpe Madam, l-le traigo los resultados del festival deportivo de Yuuei-**, decía Miki con un poco de temor entrando a la oficina de su jefa ya que pudo escuchar su grito desde el pasillo.

Chitose se le quedó viendo con seriedad y procedió a sentarse en su asiento y cruzarse de piernas. **-Muy bien, muéstrame-**, aceptó la mujer con un poco de interés en el evento más grande del país, quizás de allí pueda obtener inspiración para alguna historia, quizás una entrevista a los ganadores y la publica en los periódicos.

Miki respira para tranquilizarse y al entrar conectó su tableta a un cable saliente del escritorio que le daba acceso en múltiples pantallas que guindaban del techo de la oficina, variaban en tamaño y estaban colocadas de forma que fuera Chitose la que las viera cómodamente desde su asiento.

La joven secretaria se arregló los lentes y con movimientos veloces de sus dedos en su tableta hizo que las imágenes del festival deportivo de Yuuei se reprodujeran en las pantallas, cada una mostrando distintos momentos del acto de apertura y luego mostrando el comienzo de la carrera de obstáculos.

**-Como puede ver en esta primera prueba los alumnos del curso de héroes Todoroki Shoto y Bakugou Katsuki son los que estuvieron a la cabeza-**, decía Miki con calma señalando a unas pantallas en específico donde se mostraban a Todoroki y Bakugou liderando a los demás estudiantes y compitiendo entre ellos por el primer lugar.

**-Pero no ganaron, ¿verdad?-**, dijo Chitose con un poco de desinterés estando cruzada de brazos en su lugar, solo era su intuición.

**-No Madam, en el último momento fueron adelantados por el estudiante Midoriya Izuku que utilizó las minas terrestres como impulso-**, respondió Miki con calma mostrando esta vez en la pantalla más grande el momento exacto donde el chico peliverde tomó la delantera.

Esto hizo que Chitose le picara un poco la curiosidad y entrecerró los ojos viendo las pantallas de toda la carrera buscando a Izuku, no resaltó mucho hasta el final, desde el comienzo solo corrió como lo haría alguien normal sin utilizar su particularidad, esto en definitiva llamó la atención de Curiosa ya que el chico solo con ingenio ganó la carrera, no mostró su habilidad especial.

La secretaria mediante su tableta cambió las imágenes de las pantallas. **-La segunda prueba fue la de caballería, aquí los resultados fueron más variados y el equipo de Todoroki le quitó la cinta del millón de puntos a Midoriya, llevándose el primer lugar-**, decía la castaña de lentes con calma mientras que se mostraban imágenes de toda la prueba en general.

Pero casi todo estaba en segundo plano para Chitose, es como si su atención estuviera fija en una sola persona y con la mirada buscó las pantallas que mostraron el desempeño del equipo de Izuku. Le sorprendió un poco ver que él seguía sin utilizar su Quirk, solo utilizó las habilidades de sus compañeros para mantener el millón de puntos sobre su cabeza, se supone que él tenía una particularidad al igual que todos los demás, _¿entonces por qué no la usa?_.

Chitose observó el momento en que Todoroki le quitó la cinta de la cabeza al peliverde. **-Pero aun con eso se las arreglaron para pasar, ¿cierto?-**, preguntó ella mostrando interés y sujetándose el mentón con una mano mirando las pantallas.

**-Correcto, Madam-**, contestó Miki asintiendo con la cabeza para luego cambiar las imágenes a la fase final del festival. **-Por último fue lo mismo que los anteriores años, un torneo clasificatorio-**, decía ella mostrando en las pantallas el orden de combates del torneo y estaba dispuesta a pasar uno por uno en cada pelea.

**-Puedes saltarte los detalles, muéstrame las batallas del chico Midoriya-**, dijo Chitose restándole importancia a los demás estudiantes y sonriendo ligeramente mientras observaba el rostro del chico de pecosas mejillas en la pantalla.

Ahora ya él había captado su atención, ahora en definitivo tendría que verle pelear de uno a uno contra otros estudiantes que utilizarían sus habilidades especiales, ¿qué haría él?, ¿utilizaría su ingenio o finalmente mostraría el particularidad que no ha utilizado en todo el festival?, le estaba picando la curiosidad a Chitose

Miki sin problemas mostró en las pantallas la pelea de Izuku vs Shinso desde distintos ángulos. **-Su pelea en la primera ronda fue contra Shinso Hitoshi con el Quirk de controlar la mente si se le responde verbalmente-**, decía ella con calma mientras que Chitose le hico caso a ese detalle.

Se aseguraría de tener en cuenta al chico pelimorado como prospecto a unirse al ejército de liberación, una habilidad especial así es particularmente poderosa y debía ser tomada en cuenta, se lo comentaría a Re-Destro a ver si estaría de acuerdo.

**-Midoriya cae bajo los efectos del control mental y estaba por salir de la plataforma hasta que al parecer utiliza su Quirk para liberarse-**, decía la secretaria mirando como en las pantallas se mostraba el momento en que el peliverde estaba por dar el último paso pero de la nada una ráfaga de aire contra el suelo causa asombro en los espectadores.

Curiosa ensanchó ligeramente los ojos, su sonrisa se amplió considerablemente al ver como el polvo se despejaba y el chico peliverde se sostenía su mano izquierda adolorido pero con una mirada férrea en su rostro dirigida a Shinso.

Ya estaba muy interesada en Izuku en este punto ya que de alguna manera se las arregló para infringirse dolor y salir del control mental, eso era algo que ella no se esperó y le fascinaba de sobre manera.

**-Siguiente batalla-**, dijo Chitose con emoción en su tono y su secretaria no la hizo esperar mostrando en las pantallas el intenso enfrentamiento de Izuku vs Todoroki.

**-En la segunda ronda se enfrentó contra el hijo de Endeavor, Todoroki Shoto y perdió al ser expulsado de la plataforma y perder la consciencia-**, resumió Miki con calma viendo la pelea al igual que Chitose que por su parte miraba el enfrentamiento con mucha atención.

No sabía cómo explicarlo pero estaba fascinada por cada sencilla decisión del peliverde, el simple movimiento de sus dedos creaba ráfagas de aire tan potentes como para alcanzar al público, una gran demostración de fuerza bruta, pero sin embargo cada uso en sus dedos le lastimaba y los dejaba inutilizables, _¿una habilidad especial que daña al Usuario?_, eso es algo que le tenía muy intrigada pero no era todo, _¿por qué le está hablando a Todoroki?_.

Curiosa no comprendía el propósito de sus palabras pero algo parecía lógico para ella, él pudo ganar pero parecía reprimirse, como si tuviera algo más importante que hacer que ganar, ella lo sabía, había visto historias similares en todos sus años en la empresa donde el protagonista le hablaba a su oponente para tratar de sacar afuera sus fantasmas del pasado para superarlos, esta teoría en su mente se confirmó cuando observó que gracias a las palabras de Izuku fue que el hijo de Endeavor activó su lado de fuego que se rehusó a utilizar en todo el festival.

**-Fascinante-**, esa palabra escapó de los labios de Chitose que miraba asombrada como el peliverde se lanzaba en su ataque final contra el fuego de Todoroki resultando en su derrota, luego de eso las pantallas solo mostraron el rostro de Izuku en distintas partes del festival y ella satisfecha se reclinó en su asiento.

Con una ligera sonrisa posó su mirada en su secretaria. **-¿Qué opinas de él?-**, le preguntó Chitose a la castaña de lentes que al escucharle se sonrojó ligeramente y se arregló los lentes.

**-P-Pues… es algo lindo, supongo, además lo hizo muy bien para llegar tan lejos-**, dijo Miki con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro levantando su cabeza para mirar a Izuku en las pantallas. **-¿Le interesa a usted, Madam?-**, le preguntó la joven a su jefa con un poco de intriga ya que solo mostró interés en él.

**-Solo es simple curiosidad-**, respondió Chitose cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con sencillez mientras hacia un gesto con su mano y volvía a cruzar sus piernas.

**-Entonces con respecto a los resultados del torneo…-**, decía Miki con calma dispuesta a seguir en su informe de los resultados del festival pero es interrumpida por su jefa.

**-No es nada del otro mundo, no tengo interés en los ganadores de este año, puedes retirarte-**, le dijo Chitose a Miki con desinterés y claro aburrimiento girando su asiento para darle la espalda a la joven que un poco nerviosa aceptó y se fue de la oficina.

Luego ella abrió los ojos para apreciar la gran vista que tenía a través de los ventanales de su oficina, Izuku Midoriya, el chico de Yuuei logró intrigarla y ahora tenía interés en descubrir más de él, es curioso como para no haber ganado el festival sigue teniendo un papel crucial como si fuera el protagonista del evento.

Un muchacho interesante, Chitose tenía curiosidad.

* * *

Varios meses más tarde nos encontramos en la misma oficina de la editorial Shoowaysha, en donde Chitose se encontraba sentada sobre su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas mientras conversaba por teléfono en una importante llamada de negocios en un contrato multimillonario.

Luego las puertas de la oficina se abrieran y la secretaria Miki entró cargando su tableta torpemente estando algo despelucada y desaliñada mientras se adentraba en el lugar, también parecía no haber dormido bien y sus lentes estaban algo caídos.

**-Madam, l-le traigo el informe que me pidió-**, le dijo la joven secretaria a su jefa que frunció el ceño y tapó con una mano el teléfono para mirar a la joven chica.

**-¿Cuál de todos?, estoy ocupada, si no es importante déjame sola Miki-**, le dijo Chitose a la castaña con un poco de enojo ya que estaba en medio de algo relativamente importante, no tenía tiempo para otras cosas por muy importantes que fueran a menos que sean asuntos del ejército de liberación.

**-Es el informe de Midoriya Izuku-**, respondió Miki con una pequeña sonrisa arreglándose los lentes viendo a su jefa, la cual ensanchó ligeramente los ojos y de inmediato colgó la llamada y se volteó a verla fijamente.

**-Habla-**, ordenó Chitose con una mirada intensa pues desde hace tiempo ha estado esperando obtener noticias nuevas del peliverde que había captado su atención.

**-Bueno, lo resumí lo mejor posible luego de hacer un seguimiento y una investigación a fondo con los medios que usted me dio-**, respondió Miki con calma conectando su tableta a las pantallas ya que por el último mes ha estado haciendo milagros para recolectar la información que le presentaría a su jefa que explícitamente se lo pidió a ella que no es investigadora.

Lo primero que se mostró en las pantallas son varias imágenes de héroes heridos en callejones y en medio estaba una foto del apresado asesino de héroes, Stain. Luego alrededor se mostraron imágenes de Iida, Todoroki e Izuku en el medio.

**-Lo primero es que Midoriya Izuku acudió al rescate de Iida Tenya que se encontró con el asesino de héroes Stain y procedió a llamar a Todoroki Shoto para luego entre los tres derrotarlo-**, decía Miki resumiendo la información confidencial de la policía lo más posible para omitir los detalles.

**-¿No fue eso obra de Endeavor?-**, preguntó Chitose mirando con intriga a su secretaria que negó lentamente con la cabeza.

**-Fue solo una cubierta de la policía para que ellos tres no estuvieran en problemas por actuar sin supervisión de los profesionales-**, respondió la castaña para luego poner en las pantallas imágenes del imponente Muscular. **-Después de investigar mucho descubrí que Midoriya derrotó al peligroso villano Muscular, reconocido por su fuerza bruta y violencia el cual terminó en un deplorable estado luego de la redada de la liga de villanos al campamento de Yuuei-**, seguía hablando la chica con seriedad mostrando luego las imágenes tomadas del herido villano.

Chitose ensanchó ligeramente los ojos con asombro cuando vio que tan mal quedó el hombre luego de su batalla contra el chico, con eso en mente ella solo alcanzó a pensar en avisarle a Re-Destro que debía rendirse en encontrar a Muscular para reclutarle, pues ahora estaba encarcelado en Tartarus.

Pero luego la hermosa mujer sintió su interior retorcerse un poco cuando Miki puso en una pantalla la imagen de Izuku hospitalizado con los brazos completamente enyesados y con muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo, por alguna razón que no comprendía le desagradaba verle así, le disgustaba y la única razón lógica que se le ocurría es que quizás sintiera lastima por él, aunque es extraño que ella sintiera eso por alguien más.

Curiosa hizo un esfuerzo para tolerar esa inquietud en su interior. **-Sigue hablando, Miki-**, le ordenó Chitose a su secretaria con severidad para que quitara esas imágenes de su vista.

La castaña procedió obedientemente a colocar imágenes de los reportajes grabados en Kamino. **-Él formó parte de los estudiantes que estuvieron en Kamino durante la pelea de All Might contra All For One, uno de nuestros helicópteros logró filmarlos durante su escape-**, decía ella haciendo Zoom en una de las imágenes para mostrar como el peliverde se alejaba del lugar en el aire junto con Kirishima, Iida y el recién rescatado Bakugou.

Luego las imágenes mostradas en las pantallas fueron relacionadas a los destrozos en las cercanías al escondite de los 8 preceptos de la muerte y se mostraron múltiples imágenes de las identidades de los preceptos y el estado en el cual terminaron luego de la batalla contra los héroes.

**-De lo último que he podido encontrar información es de su gran participación en la redada al escondite Yakuza de los 8 preceptos de la muerte de Kai Chisaki mejor conocido como Overhaul, resultando en Midoriya derrotando al líder Yakuza que más tarde sería asesinado por la liga de villanos-**, informaba Miki seriamente colocando la imagen obtenida por una cámara local de cuando el chico cargando a Eri en su espalda le dio el golpe decisivo al líder Yakuza.

Chitose estaba realmente asombrada pese a que en el exterior no lo demostrara frente a su secretaria, el chico había logrado cosas impresionantes y esto solo provocaba que la curiosidad de ella aumentara más, _¿Cómo de romperse los dedos en el festival deportivo avanzó tanto?_, ni siquiera el profesional promedio podría lograr lo que él hizo.

**-¿Algo más?-**, le preguntó Curiosa a Miki con una pequeña sonrisa alegre, de poder quisiera pasarse toda la tarde escuchando de las hazañas que logró que joven chico en el cual tenía interés.

**-Hasta el momento no encontrado nada más, Madam-**, respondió la castaña para disgusto y decepción de Chitose que suspiró y se llevó una mano al rostro para pellizcarse el puente de la nariz.

Si, la investigación de su novata asistente fue aceptable, pero sin embargo Curiosa por instinto sabía que había más, mucho más que poder descubrir del chico de lindos rizos verdes y adorables pecas, Curiosa presentía que descubriría mucho más si ella misma se comprometía a ello.

Quizás por fin tenía lo que estaba buscando, el material indicado para la historia del siglo que ella quería llevar al mundo, quizás no sea de la voluntad de Destro en una sociedad sin la ley de regulación pero para ella, Chitose Kizuki, el chico Izuku resultaba hasta igual de interesante y prometedor.

Chitose miró a su asistente y le sonrió con notable buen humor. **-Retírate Miki, de aquí en adelante me encargo yo-**, dijo la preciosa mujer de vestido lujoso y ojos peculiares decidiéndose en salir al campo para hacer su propia investigación.

Lo quiere recalcar, es solo curiosidad lo que siente por el peliverde, nada más que eso, solo quería saber más de él, su historia, sus propósitos, sus sueños, sus gustos, ¡tenía curiosidad por todo lo que es Izuku Midoriya!, por ello lo mejor sería hablar directamente… con él.

* * *

Unos meses después nos encontramos Chitose que se encontraba dentro de una cafetería sencilla, acogedora en el interior y no habían tantas personas adentro asi que el ambiente era del agrado de la importante mujer de negocios que en estos momentos estaba sentada en una mesa y llevaba sobre su vestido negro una chaqueta desabrochada con cuello de piel.

Ella había llegado hace unos minutos y ya pidió su orden, estaba algo inquieta mirando las entradas del local ya que esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su invitado al cual ha estado esperando conocer por mucho tiempo. Además según recuerda si envió bien la dirección y hora en la cual debían encontrarse así que debería de aparecer pronto.

El sonido de unas campanillas en la entrada llamó la atención de la cautivadora mujer que se giró de inmediato hacia la entrada del local donde entró Izuku con ropa civil, una camiseta blanca, un abrigo café, un jean azul y unas botas oscuras, después de todo afuera hacia un poco de frío.

Él parecía revisar un papel en sus manos verificando si este lugar era el correcto y su mirada recorría todo el local buscando a la persona con la que debía encontrarse.

Chitose desde su asiento sonrió ampliamente feliz de verle y levantó una mano para sacudirla en el aire **-¡Por aquí!-**, exclamó ella sin ninguna vergüenza en captar la atención de varios en la cafetería, pero al menos el peliverde se volteó a verle y un poco avergonzado se acercó a la mesa de la hermosa mujer.

**-U-Umm, h-hola, ¿usted es la señorita Chitose Kizuki?-**, le preguntó Izuku con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa a la mujer de radiante cabello y ojos de esclerótica oscura.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mirándole a los ojos. **-La misma, por favor siéntate Midoriya-**, le pidió Chitose amablemente al joven para que se sentara al frente suyo y él algo dudoso aceptó quitándose el abrigo y sentándose al frente de la mujer. **-Debes estar preguntándote por qué te cité aquí-**, dijo Curiosa con calma mientras apoyaba sus codos de la mesa y colocaba su mentón sobre sus manos con una ligera sonrisa.

**-S-Si, me tomó algo por sorpresa que hubiera correo para mí en los dormitorios-**, respondió Izuku un poco apenado rascándose la nuca ya que el hecho de que vino fue solamente por educación ya que ella le citó allí mediante una carta física, no por un correo electrónico como se acostumbra a hacer actualmente.

**-Verás, soy la directora ejecutiva de la editorial Shoowaysha y desde hace un tiempo he tenido mis ojos en ti-**, decía Chitose notablemente encantada de hablar con él mientras que inconscientemente estudiaba cada mínimo rasgo del joven rostro de Izuku al poder verlo en persona, de verdad se hizo más atractivo al crecer desde su primer año en Yuuei.

**-¿G-Gracias?-**, respondió Izuku un poco incómodo ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar a las palabras de la mujer que le estaba mirando tan fijamente.

**-No, gracias a ti-**, corrigió Chitose con calma en lo que apoyaba su espalda del respaldo de la silla y cruzaba sus piernas con un aire maduro y sensual sin hacerlo apropósito. **-Te voy a ser honesta Midoriya, me tienes intrigada, MUY intrigada, según tu registro fuiste tachado de Quirkless durante toda tu vida hasta tu entrada a Yuuei venciendo al 0 puntos de un golpe, eso no es algo que se ve todos los días-**, decía Curiosa con una ligera sonrisa viendo al chico que se tensó levemente.

**-Fuiste discriminado por no tener Quirk por los jóvenes a tu alrededor durante toda tu vida, incluido ese chico Bakugou Katsuki que tengo entendido era el principal abusivo según los testimonios de varios que fueron tus compañeros de clase-**, seguía hablando ella de la información que pudo obtener en su propio trabajo de campo, haciendo entrevistas, recolectando datos, pidiendo expedientes y muchas cosas más, ella era una mujer que podía obtener esa información con relativa facilidad.

**-E-Esas cosas están en el pasado, Kacchan ya no es así-**, le dijo Izuku a la mujer para tratar de defender a quien es su rival y amigo de la infancia, Chitose en cambio le molestó un poco internamente que lo defendiera pero lo dejó pasar y siguió sonriéndole al peliverde.

**-El punto al que quiero llegar es que es extraño, ¿no lo crees?, que un joven que ha estado toda su vida sin mostrar su Quirk de la nada lo tenga antes de entrar a la mejor escuela de héroes del país, y no solo eso, sino que has estado en el foco de los sucesos más recientes e importantes de la sociedad-**, le decía Chitose notablemente emocionada y metida en el tema mientras que plantaba sus manos sobre la mesa e Izuku se ponía algo nervioso por tan asertiva conversación.

**-Y-Yo también estoy un poco sorprendido, la vida es muy impredecible-**, dijo Izuku tratando de fingir inocencia mientras se rascaba una mejilla y fácilmente se veía sospechoso a ojos de una veterana como Chitose que se llevó una mano al mentón pensativa.

**-Impredecible… si, diría que te describiría a ti como impredecible-**, dijo Chitose sonriendo de forma un poco más intrusiva mientras acercaba su persona a la mesa. **-He observado de cerca tus logros y he puesto considerable cantidad de mis investigadores a destripar cada fibra de información que se pueda obtener de ti-**, le decía Curiosa apoyándose sobre la mesa y casi invadiendo el espacio personal de Izuku. **-Stain, Muscular, Kamino, Overhaul, derrotaste en secreto al villano Gentle Criminal, luego de eso has participado en la derrota de muchos más villanos y Nomus, te has enfrentado a la liga de villanos en varias ocasiones y has estado en operaciones en conjunto con los profesionales y la policía-**, nombraba ella con emoción cada acontecimiento que ella se tomó el tiempo de investigar y comprobar con hechos y evidencias.

Algún que otro suceso se le dificultó un poco conseguirlo, después de todo algunos datos estaban resguardados por Yuuei pero con convicción ella se las arregló para obtenerlos y pasar inadvertida, claro, convicción y algunos de los mejores Hackers del mundo que tuvo que contratar, debía agradecer a Re-Destro y a los contactos que tenía el ejército de liberación.

Izuku estaba claramente sorprendido por todo lo que sabía la mujer de él, sin embargo que supiera lo de Gentle es algo que hizo que saltara sus alarmas. **-¿A dónde quiere llegar?-**, preguntó el chico poniéndose un poco serio ya que quizás tenga en frente a una villana que buscaba algo con él, ya tenía suficiente con Shigaraki y Toga obsesionados con su persona.

Ella se alejó calmándose un poco y sacudió un dedo al frente del rostro del chico mientras sonreía divertida. **-Todavía no he terminado, este año ganaste el primer lugar del festival deportivo… presentando dos Quirks nuevos de naturalezas diferentes al año pasado-**, decía Curiosa con una mirada intensa tocando un punto sensible que hizo que Izuku se tensara un poco.

**-Es complicado de explicar, pero esos siguen siendo usos de mi propio Quirk-**, respondió el peliverde diciendo la excusa que no es del todo falsa, pues ciertamente los Quirks de sus antecesores eran diferentes a su aumento de fuerza física pero seguían siendo particularidades dentro del One For All.

Chitose alzó una ceja. **-¿De verdad?, a mí no me parece que unos látigos negros sean lo mismo que súper fuerza, a mí me parece que escondes algo muy gordo Midoriya-**, decía ella dejándose llevar por su curiosidad y le sonrió con un poco de emoción al joven.** -Quizás algo con relación a All For One-**, agregó Curiosa escuchando a su infalible instinto que le decía que él joven tenía alguna relación con el más peligroso villano.

La mención de All For One enojó a Izuku que apretó los puños, pero respiró para tranquilizarse y miró a la mujer con seriedad. **–Disculpe, pero si eso es todo lo que va a decir, me parece que terminamos aquí-**, decía él levantándose de su asiento con la intención de irse de allí.

Pero Chitose también se levanta de su asiento rápidamente para sujetarle la muñeca a él deteniéndole. **-Espera, es cierto que me tienes muy intrigada, estoy segura de que guardas muchos secretos pero ya saldrán a la luz tarde o temprano, te cité aquí por otro motivo-**, le dijo ella al peliverde un poco preocupada de que se fuera, no quería eso.

Izuku se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y luego se volteó a verle por encima del hombro. **-¿Y cuál es?-**, preguntó con seriedad por el verdadero motivo por el cual la intrépida mujer le citó.

Ella sonrió alegre cuando un empleado se acercó a la mesa y dejó dos tazas de café y unos bocadillos. **-Bebe un café conmigo-**, le respondió Curiosa al chico con calma causando que él se sorprendiera un poco.

**-¿Q-Qué?-**, preguntó Izuku un poco nervioso y sonrojándose mientras veía como la mujer contenta se sentaba de nuevo en su asiento.

**-Vamos, ponte cómodo, charlemos un rato-**, insistió Chitose con cordialidad y gentileza mirando a Izuku mientras tomaba su taza de café y le daba una probada tranquilamente.

**-¿Qué es lo que quiere usted, señorita Kizuki?-**, preguntó Izuku todavía de pie y sin saber qué esperar de la misteriosa mujer de la cual tiene muchas razones para sospechar y sin embargo no siente nada de malicia proveniente de ella.

**-Soy de las periodistas que prefieren una entrevista en vivo y en directo, solo vine aquí a conocer a Midoriya Izuku, saber cómo eres en persona y alguna que otra cosa, no tengo segundas intenciones-**, respondió Curiosa con honestidad y mirando amablemente al peliverde que luego de unos segundos de debate internó decidió sentarse.

**-¿No le parece que fue muy brusca solo para querer hablar?-**, preguntó Izuku un poco histérico y suspirando mientras tomaba su taza de café y le daba una probada, después de todo tenia modales y si la mujer le invitó no lo rechazaría.

**-¿En serio?, me disculpo, es una manía mía, me gusta obtener la mayor cantidad de información de la persona con la que voy a hablar, son gajes del oficio-**, dijo Chitose divertida y soltando una breve risilla al final mientras se cruzaba de piernas. **-Si te molesté por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención-**, se disculpó ella sinceramente apenada dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

**-Solo charlar, ¿cierto?-**, preguntó Izuku aun un poco incómodo con las intenciones de la mujer, pues si bien no percibía malicia de ella podría estarse equivocando y estaría al frente de una villana con un plan en mente con este encuentro.

**-Solo charlar-**, respondió Chitose hablando honestamente y sin ningún plan en mente con este encuentro, tan solo surgió en ella el deseo de charlar normalmente con el chico en el cual tenía tanto interés desde hace mucho tiempo, pudo haberlo citado hace meses pero necesitaba recopilar información ya que requería satisfacer en lo posible su curiosidad.

Pero ahora todo estaba bien, pues podría conocer de primera mano al fascinante joven que es Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

Curiosa estaba en las nubes, no literalmente aunque así lo sintiera ella, recientemente no ha podido concentrarse muy bien en su trabajo en la editorial ni tampoco en su papel en el ejército de liberación, todo a causa de alguien en específico, si, ese mismo del cual todos tienen conocimiento, Izuku Midoriya.

Es fascinante la facilidad con la cual el conocer al peliverde le dio un nuevo ambiente a su vida, es amable, atento, servicial y caballeroso, esto lo tenía en mente Chitose antes de conocerle pero le impresionó lo mucho que pudo aprender al hablar con él en persona, también resultaba ser muy inteligente, analítico, organizado, maduro y valiente, todo esto seguramente a causa de la experiencia que obtuvo de sus combates de vida o muerte.

Desde la primera vez que hablaron en la cafetería se han reunido un mayor número de veces, esto gracias a que Curiosa pensó en la excusa de que quería conocerle para crear un personaje realista de una historia que tenía en mente, al decirle esto Izuku un poco nervioso aceptó ayudarle en lo posible y ella sin duda agradeció eso, pues desde esa primera reunión ella le ha citado en múltiples lugares diferentes para conversar y charlar un rato.

Curiosa no lo sabía, pero había hecho un amigo, uno de verdad, no un simple colega del ejército de liberación de habilidades especiales, Izuku se volvió su amigo, uno con el cual podía charlar de distintas cosas cotidianas que rondaran por su curiosa mente y él en una considerable medida aportaba mucho a la conversación.

Chitose Kizuki estaba encantada con el chico peliverde, ahora no había duda de que él ocupa un lugar especial dentro de su mente, le importaba más saber que iba a preguntarle la siguiente vez que se vieran a los asuntos importantes de su editorial, el chico de hermosos orbes verdes dejó cautivada a Curiosa y ella misma levemente se estaba dando cuenta de eso.

**-Curiosa-**, la voz de Re-Destro llegó a oídos de una distraída Chitose que tenía su rostro apoyado de una mano y miraba embelesada a la nada, pues su mente estaba ocupada por el sonriente rostro del peliverde que ha ocupado sus pensamientos desde el inicio del día, _¿él también estaría pensando en ella?_, esa pregunta captó su curiosidad.

**-¡Curiosa!-**, exclamó Chikazoku Tomoyasu causando que Chitose pisara tierra y se diera cuenta de que seguía en una reunión importante.

Es de noche y ella había sido convocada junto con el resto de altos mandos y ahora se encontraba sentada en aquella mesa de juntas mientras que a través de los ventanales se podía ver la inmensa cantidad de luces de la ciudad.

**-¿Qué?... ¿qué pasa?-**, preguntó Chitose un poco descolocada viendo a sus colegas con calma ya que parecía que le estaban hablando, aunque particularmente Tomoyasu le gritó, el hombre de largo y lacio cabello negro con un flequillo que cubre sus ojos completamente, él estaba sentado de forma opuesta a Chitose del otro lado de la mesa.

**-Re-Destro te preguntó si obtuviste información que usar a favor de nuestra causa-**, respondió Hanabata Koku con calma y compostura viendo a la mujer, el hombre es de aspecto elegante, cabello negro hacia atrás, gafas, bigote y traje negro dando una apariencia como la de un político importante.

**-Lo siento, estaba distraída pensando en algo sin importancia-**, les dijo Chitose sonriendo un poco apenada mirando a su jefe, Yotsubashi Rikiya, pero todos en la sala le conocían mejor por el nombre de Re-Destro, hijo del fundador del ejército de liberación y actual líder de toda la organización.

**-Entonces, ¿tienes alguna información útil?-**, le preguntó Re-Destro a Chitose con una sonrisa tranquila y amigable mientras entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su espalda estando él de pie.

**-Bueno, he estado investigando desde hace un tiempo la historia de Toga Himiko que actualmente está afiliada a la liga de villanos-**, respondiendo Chitose poniendo en orden sus pensamientos y sonriendo al recordar a la rubia de la cual ha estado investigando un poco, no avanzó mucho pues la cantidad de interés en ella no era ni la mitad del que sintió y siente por Izuku.

**-¿Cómo ella nos será útil?-**, preguntó Koku con calma desde la pared en la cual estaba apoyado de brazos cruzados, _¿para qué hay una mesa de reuniones si solo ella y Tomoyasu la están usando?_.

**-Su historia es muy entrañable, con toda la información que he recolectado quizás ella pueda ser una mártir en nuestra causa de la liberación de las habilidades especiales, con su historia capturaremos los corazones de millones de personas, pero me gustaría poder entrevistarla de frente para terminar mi investigación-**, decía Chitose con alegría en su tono ya que de cierta manera se identificaba con la historia de Toga y de verdad deseaba tener la exclusiva directamente de la rubia.

**-Suerte, lo más posible es que intente matarte-**, comentó Tomoyasu con seriedad desde su asiento mirando a Curiosa a quien no le importó ese detalle.

Re-Destro escuchaba plácidamente y descansó una mano sobre la mesa. **-Lo dejo en tus manos Curiosa, procede como lo veas apropiado, seguro su historia al hacerse pública pueda abrirle los ojos a esta distorsionada sociedad-**, decía él confiando profundamente en el juicio de su compañera con la cual compartía la misma voluntad de Destro.

**-Gracias Re-Destro-**, respondió Chitose sinceramente agradecida de la confianza que su líder le depositaba.

**-Y por cierto, tengo entendido de que has interactuado con el alumno de Yuuei, Midoriya Izuku-**, comentó Re-Destro con tranquilidad mirando a la hermosa mujer que ensanchó un poco los ojos y se sonrojó levemente.

**-E-Es correcto-**, respondió Chitose un poco nerviosa, _¿por qué está nerviosa?_, es cierto que ella tiene comunicación con el peliverde, no debía avergonzarse por eso, pero si se sentía ligeramente inquieta, el hecho de que Re-Destro le haya mencionado significa que tenía planes para él.

Re-Destro miró amigablemente a Chitose en lo que comenzaba a caminar por la habitación. **-¿Crees que puedas unirlo a nuestras filas?, con todo lo que ha logrado seguro será una colega importante si tiene nuestra misma filosofía-**, decía él con calma causando que Curiosa sintiera un poco de incomodidad en su interior. **-Digo, es un joven en crecimiento, seria productivo para nosotros inculcarle nuestros valores para que quizás tome mi lugar algún día-**, seguía hablando y esta vez la sorpresa no solo fue en Chitose, sino en los otros dos en la sala.

**-¡N-No puede estar hablando en serio, Re-Destro!-**, exclamaba Tomoyasu levantándose de su asiento abruptamente golpeando la mesa con sus manos por la incredulidad de sus palabras.

Re-Destro con completa calma se colocó frente a la ventana para observar pacíficamente el exterior. **-Seria poético, un joven héroe criado en esta errónea sociedad opresora se revela y lidera el cambio hacia la verdadera libertad, sin duda sería un mensajero apropiado para la voluntad del inigualable Destro, mi padre-**, decía el líder del ejército de liberación con una pequeña sonrisa.

Chitose no estaba de acuerdo, ¡no podía estarlo!, nunca le habló a Izuku del ejército de liberación en los meses que han estado hablando y ¿ahora se supone que tiene que convencerle de que se una?, ella no quería eso, no quería involucrarlo en su lucha, no quería arriesgar lo que tenía con el joven ya que le conocía muy bien, él no es alguien que aceptaría la causa de ella y el ejército de liberación de habilidades especiales.

Curiosa no quería ponerlo en peligro, su sueño es ser un héroe, no un mártir de una revolución contra la sociedad.

**-¿Puedo contar contigo, Curiosa?-**, le preguntó Re-Destro a Chitose sin voltearse a verla.

Pero por mucho que ella no quisiera involucrarlo, es una orden. **-S-Si, Re-Destro-**, aceptó Chitose cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano al pecho, _¿por qué le tocó algo tan difícil a ella?_.

* * *

**-¿Qué sucede, Kizuki-san?, la noto un poco distante-**, la voz de Izuku hizo que Chitose dejara de recordar aquella junta de hace unos meses atrás y pusiera los pies en la tierra.

Ella se encontraba sentaba en una manta de picnic en medio de un parque, ella había invitado a Izuku a comer allí y él como siempre se presentó y ambos estuvieron hablando, ella desconoce en qué punto se perdió en sus pensamientos pero ahora solo veía a su Izuku mirándole preocupado.

Si, con el pasar del tiempo ella cogió la costumbre de denominarlo suyo, _¿acaso está mal?_, y aunque lo estuviera a ella no le importa, ese atractivo y gentil adolescente de 17 años es SUYO, ya no es el mismo joven de las fotos que ella obtuvo de su primer año, tampoco era el joven con el cual comenzó a charlar en su segundo año, ahora era todo un hombre tanto en físico como en mentalidad, si la edad se midiera en base a la madurez entonces él ya cumplía la mayoría de edad.

Ella se sonrojó un poco al fijarse de nuevo en la apariencia del joven hombre al frente suyo, sus rizos ondulaban por la fresca brisa, sus orbes verdes tan profundos y hermosos la veían fijamente a ella como si pudiera ver su alma y sus lindas y adorables pecas reposaban en la pálida piel de sus mejillas. Vestía de un jean oscuro, botas rojas, camisa blanca un poco desabotonada en la zona del cuello y encima tiene un chaleco negro ajustado.

A ojos de Chitose él era todo un joven atractivo con un encanto natural por su personalidad tan amigable y gentil, le sorprendía como él todavía no tenía pareja ya que seguidamente ella con MUCHA curiosidad le ha preguntado de su situación amorosa y él seguía negando que tenía alguna novia, claro que esto fue del agrado de Chitose que no le quería ver saliendo con nadie salvo ella.

Ella agitó su cabeza para tratar de centrar sus pensamientos en la pregunta que le acaba de hacer Izuku. **-L-Lo siento Midoriya-kun, estaba algo distraída-**, respondió Chitose sonriendo un poco nerviosa y ligeramente sonrojada.

**-Debe estar muy cansada de tanto trabajar-**, comentó Izuku un poco más tranquilo pero sin dejar de ser atento con ella.

**-¿Tú crees?, puede que tengas razón-**, dijo Chitose calmándose para tratar de no preocupar más a su amigo. **-Por cierto, se me olvidó felicitarte por tu victoria en el festival deportivo-**, le dijo la preciosa mujer a Izuku que por segunda vez había ganado el festival deportivo de Yuuei.

**-Gracias, este año Kacchan de verdad me lo puso difícil-**, respondió Izuku feliz girándose a ver el hermoso panorama para luego beber un poco de su refresco el cual sacó de la canasta de comida que Chitose había traído.

Él se sintió muy disgustado de que ella siempre gastara su dinero en sus ¿citas?, así que él para tratar de compensar le compró a ella unos pendientes negros con forma de signo de interrogación, como son amigos no debería ser extraño, ¿verdad?, además a ella al parecer le gustaron ya que no la ha vuelto a ver sin esos pendientes puestos.

**-Oye Midoriya-kun, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-**, dijo Chitose captando la atención del peliverde que fijó su mirada nuevamente en ella y le sonrió amablemente.

**-Claro, Kizuki-san-**, respondió el peliverde completamente de acuerdo ya que es algo normal, ella es muy curiosa después de todo, de tantas preguntas que ella le hacía que comenzaba a apodarla "Curiosa" de forma juguetona.

Chitose agachó un poco la cabeza viendo al peliverde con inseguridad en sí debería abrir los labios. **-¿Q-Qué opinas del libro que te di?-**, preguntó la mujer de largo cabello con un sentimiento de temor en su interior por lo que él respondería con respecto al libro que ella y todos los integrantes del ejército de liberación consideraban una biblia.

Izuku ensanchó ligeramente los ojos. **-Oh… el libro escrito por Destro, el fundador del ejército de liberación de habilidades especiales-**, dijo el peliverde haciendo una mueca en su rostro, esto fue una mala señal para Curiosa. **-Sus valores son… comprensibles-**, agregó él un poco incómodo desviando la mirada para ver el paisaje. **-Digo, es lógico que hubiera personas que se opusieran a la ley de regulación de Quirks en los gobiernos del mundo, después de todo los Quirks actualmente forman parte de nuestra sociedad y es fácil pensar que debemos tener libertad para utilizarlos donde queramos-**, decía el peliverde con pensamiento introspectivo en el tema principal del libro que se tomó su tiempo para entender.

**-Es cierto, lo comprendes-**, dijo Chitose un poco emocionada ya que tenía esperanzas en que él no la mirara con desagrado y en el mejor de los casos acceda a unirse al ejército de liberación con ella, si Re-Destro le daba el liderazgo a él entonces ella estaba dispuesta a ser su mano derecha para apoyarlo en todo momento en el camino de la libertad.

**-No es cuestión de si lo comprendo o no, es algo normal, un chico quisiera poder utilizar su Quirk con el cual nació en la calle sin tener que preocuparse por ser detenido por las autoridades, que exista esa ley es como decirle a un ave o un pez que no vuelen o naden en algunas zonas-**, decía Izuku tratando de darse a entender lo mejor posible. **-Pero… no puedo estar del todo de acuerdo con Destro-**, agregó él con un poco de melancolía mientras levantaba la mirada.

Curiosa se preocupó por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación pero no lo interrumpiría, quería escuchar su opinión, la opinión del chico que consideraba su mejor amigo.

**-Es muy bonita la idea de libertad que promulga el ejército de liberación, sin embargo esa libertad conlleva caos, si cada persona fuera libre de utilizar su Quirk donde sea por muy peligroso que sea entonces inevitablemente habrá victimas que paguen las consecuencias de esa decisión-**, decía Izuku con calma mirando a los niños correr alegres persiguiéndose los unos a los otros.

En un mundo sin esa ley esos niños podrían inocentemente utilizar sus Quirks para perseguirse los unos a los otros, pero en caso de que se descuiden pueden llegar a hacerse daño y en el peor de los casos resultar tanto ellos como los que están alrededor en muy mal estado, las particularidades no son algo para utilizar a la ligera.

**-Hay personas que con sus Quirks dañan a otros, ya sea accidental o voluntariamente, esto no se puede permitir, debe haber un control de quienes son aptos para utilizar sus particularidades abiertamente para buenos fines, por ello surgió el oficio de los héroes que son autorizados en utilizar sus Quirks para proteger a las personas y arrestar a los villanos-**, seguía hablando el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa al mencionar el trabajo para el cual él justamente se está esforzando mucho.

**-La ley no fue impuesta porque sí, fue declarada de acuerdo a la necesidad de la sociedad para mantener la paz, si usas tu Quirk en público sin ningún permiso o aprobación legal como héroe entonces estás violando la ley que debe ser respetada y se te considerará un criminal, es igual si los utilizas para tu beneficio propio y fines egoístas, tiene mucha lógica la ley considerando la variedad de Quirks existentes y sus diferentes modos de uso-**, hablaba el peliverde con tranquilidad mientras que Chitose como alto mando del ejército de liberación le escuchaba en silencio.

Chitose miraba el horizonte con un poco de tristeza mientras agachaba la cabeza. **-Tengo una historia, la historia de una joven chica que fue discriminada por su particularidad-**, dijo ella captando la atención del chico que se volteó a verla intrigado **-Su habilidad especial consiste en convertir todo lo que toca en una bomba, por ello sus padres y todas las personas a su alrededor le tenían miedo, vivió su infancia odiando su Quirk ya que la rechazaban por haber nacido así-**, decía la mujer con una mirada melancólica que no era acorde a su forma de ser usual, Izuku se dio cuenta de eso y la miró preocupado.

**-Eso está mal, ¿no te parece?, que sea discriminada por nacer con un Quirk que ella no pudo elegir, solo imagina lo desesperada que se sintió-**, dijo Chitose apretando los dientes con frustración por unos segundos reprimiendo esos malos recuerdos, luego levantó la mirada para ver el cielo azul. **-Ella llegó a la respuesta de que sería mejor si le permitieran ser como es libremente para que la aceptaran, no solo ella, sino más personas en su misma situación que estuvieran hartos de ser rechazados, deseaba que todos la vieran y la aceptaran tal cual como es, que no hubiera ninguna ley que le impidiera mostrar la habilidad especial con la cual vino al mundo-**, decía Curiosa con una sonrisa recordando el momento en que ella de adolescente en una biblioteca antigua consiguió el libro escrito por Destro y a partir de ese punto acogió su voluntad como la más correcta.

Ella quería que todos fueran libres, libres de usar sus poderes como les plazca, libres de ser ellos mismos sin ninguna limitación, de poder utilizar sus particularidades donde sea sin temor a ser reprendidos por ello. Deseaba eso pues en una sociedad como la que Destro quería, todos mostrarían sin miedo sus habilidades especiales por muy diferentes que sean y serian aceptados, ella podría ser aceptaba, deseaba un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Ella pertenecía al ejército de liberación de habilidades espaciales y al mundo que quieren crear.

Izuku colocó una mano sobre una mano de Chitose captando la atención de la bella mujer. **-Kizuki-san, comprendo lo que dices, de verdad que sí, pero pienso que quizás yo no sea la persona indicada con la cual debas hablar sobre esto-**, le dijo el peliverde con una amable sonrisa.

**-¿De qué hablas?-**, preguntó Chitose un poco confundida, si de alguien podría hablar del tema con libertad es él, solo con Izuku es que se podría abrir tanto, él es su único amigo de verdad sin importar la diferencia de edad entre ambos.

Izuku sin soltarle de la mano levantó la vista al cielo azul. **-Te lo he dicho antes, ¿verdad?, Mi sueño desde pequeño siempre fue ser un héroe genial como All Might que salvara a las personas con una sonrisa-**, dijo él con una radiante sonrisa feliz mostrando su blanca dentadura, causando que Curiosa sienta su corazón acelerarse un poco.

Él levantó su otra mano al aire para verla. **-Es cierto que ahora tengo una licencia y estoy por graduarme y ser reconocido como un profesional, pero si mis circunstancias fueran diferentes quizás mi vida no sería así-**, decía el chico omitiendo el hecho de que su Quirk lo recibió para darse a entender mejor. **-Honestamente yo solo quiero salvar personas, si no puedo ser un héroe entonces actuaria secretamente como un vigilante ilegal para ayudar a las personas en peligro, por ello sería considerado un criminal por romper la ley de regulación pero lo hago con el fin de salvar a las personas que necesiten ayuda-**, seguía hablando el peliverde pensando en aquella posibilidad con diversión, pero eso no quitaba que estaba hablando en serio.

**-Midoriya-kun-**, dijo Chitose un poco sorprendida viéndole, debió suponerlo pues ya lo sabía, él tiene el corazón de un héroe y su determinación es diferente a la de ella.

Izuku no es el tipo de chico que se mantenía de brazos cruzados si podía hacer algo para ayudar, por ello actuaria para salvar a alguien utilizando su Quirk aun si eso rompe la ley y le convierte en un criminal, eso lo hace diferente a los villanos que comente actos nefastos y egoístas.

Él es un héroe de verdad, el cual sus impulsos lo hacen actuar más allá de lo que dictan las leyes sin importar si luego tendría que aceptar la consecuencia de su decisión.

Un héroe actúa con el sentido del deber por encima de los riesgos que toma al actuar.

**-Entiendo que esta ley no le guste a aquellos que quieren mostrar sus Quirks libremente y sin reglas, pero opino que esta sociedad no está mal, ¿verdad?, después de todo hay personas capaces llamadas héroes que se esforzaran en salvar y proteger a las personas que necesiten ayuda-**, decía Izuku bajando su cabeza para sonreírle con gentileza. **-Si yo conociera a esa chica sabiendo todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar quisiera salvarla, haría todo a mi alcance para que ella pueda ser feliz, tanto consigo misma como con la sociedad aun si eso le parece imposible-**, dijo el chico de alborotados rizos con calidez y sinceridad sin estar consciente del peso de sus palabras.

Curiosa sintió como su interior se revolvía extramente feliz ante las palabras de él sin poder evitar sonrojarse, esas palabras quisiera haberlas escuchado cuando era joven, quizás… quizás en otra vida él pudo haber sido la luz que ella necesitaba para sentirse aceptada… para pertenecer a su lado.

Chitose sonrió divertida viéndole y soltó una pequeña risilla. **-Es cierto, tú eres así Midoriya-kun-**, decía ella contenta de que él fuera de esa manera, tan puro, tan inocente, tan… esperanzador. **-Lamento hacerte hablar de estas cosas, Midoriya-kun-**, dijo la mujer con calma mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

**-No te preocupes Kizuki-san, es tu trabajo, ¿verdad?-**, dijo Izuku sonriéndole a Chitose ya que se supone que ella hablaba con él para inspirarse en un personaje para su historia, por lo cual es normal que ella quisiera conocer su punto de vista con respecto a varias cosas.

Ella agachó la cabeza sonriendo con un poco de tristeza. **-Si… mi trabajo-**, respondió Chitose un poco desanimada al recordar que no podría cumplir su orden de reclutarle y además que ambos no podían compartir la misma ideología.

Pero aun así no quería despegarse de él, es suyo, lo que comenzó como simple curiosidad se había vuelto algo tan importante que ella no lo quería soltar.

* * *

"_Dentro de una semana vamos a ejecutar nuestro movimiento contra la liga de villanos, luego haremos que la voluntad de Destro llegue a oídos de todo el mundo"_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que ella esperó escuchar, al final Re-Destro decidió por fin actuar para eliminar a la liga de villanos y por lo tanto pondría a ejecutar el plan de atraerles utilizando a Giran de Rehén y una vez en la sede principal eliminarlos completamente con toda la fuerza del ejército de liberación de habilidades especiales.

Esto no emocionaba mucho a Chitose Kizuki a pesar de ser de los altos mandos del ejército, por fin actuarían para mostrarse ante el mundo y reclamar libertad y además ella podría entrevistar a Toga Himiko en persona, pero sin embargo ella no podía estar feliz por lo que estaba por suceder.

Porque cuando eliminen a la liga de villanos se van a mostrar a la luz contra la sociedad y eso implica que ella e Izuku no se podrán encontrar nuevamente hasta que la lucha termine con la victoria del ejército de liberación, eso en el mejor de los casos de que ella no muera combatiendo por sus ideales.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y ella giró su silla para ver su secretaria en la entrada. **-Madam, disculpe la intrusión-**, dijo Miki con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su jefa que como de costumbre solo vestía su vestido negro sin hombros y manga larga dentro de la oficina.

**-¿Qué necesitas, Miki?-**, le preguntó Chitose a su leal secretaria con calma, al final con el pasar del tiempo se acostumbró tanto a tenerla a su lado que casi la consideraba una amiga.

**-Tiene un invitado que desea verla-**, respondió la chica castaña arreglándose los lentes con una sonrisa juguetona.

**-Hoy no quiero ver a nadie, échale de aquí-**, le ordenó Curiosa a su secretaria con desinterés en quien sea que le haya venido a ver, ella necesitaba tener silencio para pensar en todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente, no tenía tiempo para nadie ni aunque fuera el mismo Re-Destro.

**-Es Midoriya Izuku, Madam-**, informó Miki con diversión sabiendo la importancia del chico para su jefa, podía tomarse esas libertades de jugar con ella por ya trabajar para Chitose como su secretaria durante más de dos años.

Chitose ensanchó los ojos al escuchar el nombre del chico de sus pensamientos y tosió un poco para aclararse la voz. **-Pensándolo mejor déjalo pasar, no nos interrumpas-**, corrigió ella con los ojos cerrados y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-De acuerdo-**, aceptó Miki sonriendo entretenida por la reacción de su jefa para luego salir de la oficina y segundos después las puertas se volvieron a abrir, pero quien entró era Izuku en ropas civiles.

**-Hola Kizuki-san-**, saludó Izuku amigablemente haciendo un ademán con su mano mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

**-H-Hola Midoriya-kun-**, respondía Chitose sonriendo un poco nerviosa mientras que rápidamente se acomodaba su largo cabello para no verse mal frente a él.

**-Es la primera vez que vengo a tu oficina, es muy lujosa-**, decía el peliverde un poco asombrado viendo la cara y espaciosa oficina de su amiga que tenía varios lujos en el lugar, como por ejemplo las muchas pantallas en el techo, ¿para qué necesitaría tantas?, suponía que era por negocios.

**-Gracias, si quieres siéntate-**, dijo Chitose tratando lo mejor posible de mostrarse calmada y educada con su peliverde.

Él agradeció el gesto y se acercó al frente del escritorio de ella para sentarse en uno de los dos sillones blancos.

**-¿Qué deseas?-**, le preguntó Curiosa al peliverde con una gran sonrisa amigable, después de todo es la primera vez desde que le conoce que él viene a su oficina, aunque tampoco es que le hubiera invitado.

Él se rascó un poco la nuca. **-Bueno verás, pensé que era mejor hablar esto en persona que por teléfono, he pensado en lo que hablamos hace unos meses, lo de la ley de regulación de Quirks-**, decía Izuku con calma siendo escuchado atentamente por la mujer. **-Quizás en aquel momento no te di una respuesta que te convenciera así que decidí decírtelo ahora… esa chica no tiene por qué odiar la ley la regulación-**, dijo él convencido de su resolución y esto tocó una fibra sensible en Curiosa.

**-¿De qué hablas?, nació por naturaleza con un Quirk que sus padres y el resto de la sociedad teme, ella fue obligada a reprimirse solo porque las personas no la aceptarían por miedo a su poder, ¿Cómo no va a odiar esa ley que le prohíbe a ella ya muchos mostrar quienes son realmente?, ¿de qué otra forma puede sentirse aceptada? -**, decía Chitose con un poco de enojo ya que sentía como él aun sin quererlo desacreditaba todo lo que ella creía.

**-¿Por qué ella necesita ser aceptada por los demás?-**, preguntó Izuku con una sonrisa y esto dejó sin palabras a la importante mujer. **-Conozco a una villana llamada Toga, ella está algo loca y tiene una cierta obsesión conmigo, su Quirk le permite tomar la apariencia de las personas de quien bebe su sangre, hasta la última vez que la vi fue capaz de utilizar el Quirk de una amiga mía de la cual tomó su apariencia-**, decía el chico y Curiosa anotó esa información en su mente que le podría ser útil.

**-No me cae bien ya que ha herido a personas importantes para mí, pero sin embargo me he preguntado, ¿Cómo serían las cosas si ella estuviera de nuestro lado?, si ella a pesar de tener ese Quirk siniestro pudiera haber sido una aspirante a héroe como yo-**, decía el peliverde sonriendo levemente mientras agachaba la cabeza para mirar su mano derecha. **-Quizás las personas le dijeran que no podría, quizás en ocasiones ella pensó que tenían razón, que con su Quirk no sería aceptada como una heroína pero en mi opinión cualquiera puede ser un héroe, no importa qué tipo de Quirk tenga, lo que importa es el uso que le dé-**, decía él levantando la mirada hacia su amiga para centrarse de nuevo ya que pensaba que estaba divagando un poco.

**-Esa chica de la que me hablaste, solo puedo pensar que ella odia la ley porque impide una sociedad donde todos con libertad pueden usar su Quirk y por lo tanto ella también y será aceptada, pero yo en lo personal pienso que ella no necesita que todo el mundo la acepte, solo necesita una persona que la haga entrar en razón, que la salve-**, decía el peliverde sonrojándose ligeramente mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos.** -Por ello yo quisiera tenderle la mano a la chica de la que me hablaste, quiero salvarla-**, agregó el peliverde con calidez mientras le extendía la mano a Curiosa que sintió una flecha atravesar su corazón.

**-¿Aun si ella piensa que hace lo correcto al querer borrar la ley?-**, preguntó Chitose ligeramente sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada en otra dirección, no es posible que él quisiera ayudarle a ella que piensa que hace lo correcto, que lucha por una causa justa.

**-Claro, solo tengo que mostrarle que hay otra manera de vivir-**, dijo Izuku con calma captando la curiosidad de la mujer que alzó una ceja intrigada.

**-¿Cuál es?-**, preguntó Chitose viéndole a él queriendo saber cuál es esa otra manera en la cual ella pudo vivir.

Izuku se levantó del sillón para acercarse al escritorio y colocar sus dos manos sobre este mientras miraba fijamente a Curiosa. **-Aceptarse a sí misma y que acepte que no hay nada que demostrarle a nadie, ella es asombrosa tal cual como es y debe saber su Quirk puede ser mucho más que solamente algo destructivo como otros piensan, puede ser algo hermoso-**, respondió el peliverde dedicándole una afectuosa y alegre expresión a la mujer de brillantes ojos que cautivada abrió un poco la boca y se sonrojó fuertemente.

Lo ama, no hay duda de eso, no sabía de ese sentimiento pues solo ha tenido mente para el ideal de Destro desde joven, pero sin embargo podía asegurarlo con completa seguridad en este mismo momento, ella ama al peliverde que estaba sentado al frente suyo.

Quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo, quería hacerlo suyo en todo el sentido de la palabra, quería tener su edad para salir con él como una pareja, quería compartir su punto de vista, quería compartir sus ideales, quería hacer lo imposible para que ambos tuvieran un futuro juntos, quería ayudarle a ser un héroe, quería estar para él en las buenas y en las malas, quería ser su pilar del cual apoyarse, quería que él fuera feliz… lo ama.

Pero sin embargo ella no olvidó su situación, ella forma parte del ejército de liberación, no es como si ella pudiera abandonar todo eso para estar con él, ya es muy tarde para ella, debía luchar por el camino que ella eligió y él debía seguir su propio camino.

Ambos no podían estar juntos por más tiempo por mucho que le doliera a ella esa resolución, dentro de una semana ella pondría su vida en peligro y quizás no pueda volver a verle, pero al menos fue bueno mientras duró, ahora era el momento de decirle adiós, pero como no podía decírselo de frente tenía que encontrar otra manera.

**-Cumples 18 años este 15 de julio, ¿verdad?-**, le preguntó Chitose fingiendo muy bien una sonrisa alegre mirando al peliverde que se mostró un poco extrañado.

**-Sí, dentro de una semana, ¿Por qué preguntas?-**, preguntó Izuku con intriga mirándola a ella directamente, pero ella cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa sencilla.

**-Simple curiosidad-**, respondió Chitose restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano, haciendo que el peliverde sonriera divertido. **-Midoriya-kun-**, le llamó ella con un poco más de seriedad.

**-¿Si?-**, dijo él con calma esperando escuchar lo que ella le diría.

Ella se tomó unos segundos para apreciar al joven por última vez y le sonrió desde lo más profundo de su corazón. **-Ha sido un placer conocerte-**, dijo Curiosa con una gentil y amarga sonrisa ya que de cierta manera esa era una despedida, una que ella no deseaba pero no tenía opción, esta sería la última vez que vería a Izuku Midoriya.

Izuku al escucharle se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sabiendo lo que ella en realidad quería decir él sonrió felizmente. **-A mí también me ha gustado estar contigo, Kizuki-san-**, respondió el peliverde desconociendo que Chitose ya había dado por sentado que esa quizás sea la última vez que él la vea con vida.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, no había nada más que un abismo de oscuridad sin fondo, tenía frío, mucho frío a pesar de que no pudiera sentir alguna extremidad de su cuerpo, _¿estaba muerta?_, es lo más posible luego de su pelea contra Toga.

Luchó contra ella mientras la entrevistaba, al final logró confirmar las sospechas que tenía con respecto a cómo ella cayó en la locura a causa del rechazo que recibió por su Quirk, al final esa entrevista terminó muy mal cuando la chica copió la habilidad especial de Uraraka Ochako, los cuerpos de sus subordinados llovieron del cielo solo para estrellarse súbitamente contra el cemento.

Chitose por su parte logró aguantar muy bien los constantes ataques de una Toga muy herida, todo gracias a que había mantenido la distancia lo posible ya que fue precavida de no confiarse, de cierta manera que siguiera con vida más tiempo se debía a Izuku que le había dado la información de lo que podía hacer Toga al utilizar otros Quirks.

Pero al final eso no fue suficiente.

La rubia se quedó sin su transformación de Uraraka y Chitose pensó que sobreviviría, pero sin embargo no esperó que la villana respaldada por un ejército sin fin de Twices fuera a acuchillarle en medio del abdomen con una maniática sonrisa en su rostro.

Curiosa no recodaba lo que pasó después, todo se volvió oscuro asi que solo supone que ha muerto, eso es lo único que parecía evidente, la oscuridad, el frió y lo liviano que se siente el cuerpo que ella no puede ver… ha muerto.

Tenía muchos arrepentimientos, mirando hacia atrás toda su vida no fue más que una comedia absurda, _¿por qué demonios necesité que los demás me aceptaran?_, ella no necesitaba esa aprobación de sus padres ni de nadie más, _¿una sociedad sin control de habilidades especiales?_, fantaseaba demasiado con un mundo donde nadie le tuviera miedo, pero no se dio cuenta de que hay personas que la aceptan tal cual como es.

Miki, su fiel secretaria y amiga sabia de la naturaleza de su Quirk y aun con lo mandona que fue con ella, Miki no se alejó de su lado y le ha estado apoyando, Chitose nunca necesitó ser aceptada por todo el mundo, solo por unos pocos a los cuales puede llamar "amigos".

Pero ya es muy tarde para darse cuenta de eso, debió hacerle caso a Izuku, él tuvo razón.

Izuku… quería verlo de nuevo, quería decirle toda la verdad de quien es ella y que ha estado mintiendo para verle, Chitose quería haber tomado su mano cuando él se la extendió.

Ella pensaba que todo hubiera sido diferente si le hubiera conocido mucho antes.

Pero al menos se pudo despedir apropiadamente de él, pues le dejó una carta extensa donde plasmó sus pensamientos y sentimientos sobre él y le dijo adiós, la puso junto con el regalo de cumpleaños que envió a los dormitorios de Yuuei.

_¿Cómo reaccionó al ver mi regalo?_, con esa pregunta en su curiosa mente Chitose comenzó a perder la consciencia.

* * *

_**BEEP… BEEP… BEEP**_

Un pitido irritante pitido hace eco en los oídos de Chitose, siente su cuerpo pesado, no puede moverlo como quisiera, la luz del lugar donde se encontraba atravesaba sus parpados cerrados y con esa molestia ella abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad para acostumbrarse a la luz que llegaba a sus retinas.

Tardó un poco pero logró acostumbrarse a la iluminación del lugar, tiene sentido, estaba al lado de una ventana abierta donde las cortinas ondulaban por las corrientes de aire que entraban. Ella no perdió el tiempo y siguió observando a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que estaba en una sala de hospital, ella se encontraba en una cama conectada a una intravenosa y al monitor cardiaco a su lado que seguía emitiendo ese molesto pitido.

No podía mover su cuerpo apropiadamente, quizás sea por estar cansada y por la anestesia que le pusieron para tratar su herida de cuchillo en el abdomen, seguramente esa puñalada dio en un punto importante y tuvo que ir a cirugía.

Nota que al lado de ella esta una cortina donde se supone que del otro lado debería estar otro paciente como ella, pero en cambio solo puede escuchar unas voces conversando.

**-Sí, Kizuki-san me habló de que haría una investigación en aquel lugar, sería lo normal que se haya visto involucrada y en medio del conflicto terminó lastimada por la liga de villanos o el ejército de liberación-**, es… es la voz de Izuku, Chitose no podía creerlo, esa es la voz del joven del cual se enamoró, pero no lograba entender ¿por qué estaba mintiendo?, ella nunca le dijo nada de ninguna investigación.

**-Muy bien, con este testimonio la señorita Chitose Kizuki ya estaría fuera de sospechas ya que no hay ninguna conexión que la relacione con Yotsubashi Rikiya, hasta su secretaria nos dio la misma cuartada que tú-**, decía la voz de un hombre adulto con calma, Curiosa solo puede intuir que será algún oficial que estaba interrogando al peliverde.

Pero un momento… ¿no sospechan de ella?, ella es una de los altos mandos del ejército de liberación de habilidades especiales, seguramente la encontraron en el campo de batalla destruido, si el ejército hubiera ganado entonces no duda en que la hubieran rescatado, pero entonces lo más probable es que la liga de villanos haya asesinado a Re-Destro y a todos.

Su instinto como reportera le dice que es evidente que ella estuvo allí muriendo en campo de batalla debido a que participó como miembro de un bando, aun con eso es cierto que ella y Re-Destro nunca dejaron nada de evidencia en cuanto a su compañerismo en el ejército, allí todos estaban actuando solamente por el deseo de libertad, no hacía falta formalidades como firmar un contrato o algún registro en un sistema, además tanto ella como Re-Destro, Koku y Tomoyasu se encontraban en persona exclusivamente ya que era muy peligroso si un tercero intersectaba la llamada.

De acuerdo, comprendía que no la pudieran conectar al ya eliminado Ejército de la liberación, ¿pero así de fácil la descartan como sospechosa?, ¿solo por las cuartadas de Miki e Izuku?, ¿eso no es demasiado fácil?.

**-Has sido de gran ayuda de nuevo, Midoriya-**, le decía el hombre adulto al peliverde con una sonrisa colocándole una mano en el hombro, confiaba en el heroico muchacho que es discípulo de su mejor amigo, además la asistente Tachibana Miki le dijo a sus hombres una cuartada que coincide, hasta donde él sabe la señorita Chitose se vio involucrada en el conflicto y como periodista terminó herida.

**-Adiós, Tsukauchi-san-**, se despidió Izuku tranquilamente del detective de la policía amigo de All Might para que luego este se fuera de la habitación y cerrara la puerta tras salir.

Luego Izuku salió de la cortina haciéndose ver frente a Chitose que estaba sorprendida viéndole, pues él se notaba cansado, tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos y parecía no haber dormido bien.

Él en cambió al verla despierta sonrió aliviado desde lo más profundo de su ser y caminó al lado de su cama para sentarse en el banquito junto a la ventana, junto a él habían unas margaritas dentro de un jarrón con agua, él ha estado viniendo seguidamente a verla y ha estado cambiando el agua.

Ella al verle sintió como una inmensa felicidad le invadía y sonrió un poco cansada. **-Me encubriste-**, decía Chitose mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Él asintió con la cabeza. **-Sí, eso hice, llamé a Tachibana-san y acordamos esa cuartada-**, respondió Izuku tranquilamente y esto produjo un poco de molestia en la hermosa mujer que vestía ropa de paciente y estaba cubierta hasta la cintura por una sabana blanca.

**-No sabía que te llevabas tan bien con ella-**, dijo Chitose frunciendo un poco el ceño ya que le irritó saber que SU peliverde llamara a su secretaria por teléfono.

**-Es una buena persona-**, contestó Izuku divertido por los evidentes celos de Chitose que se mantuvo unos cuantos segundos en silencio.

**-No tuviste que mentir por mí, yo… yo soy la chica de la que te hablé-**, dijo Chitose decidiendo decirle la verdad a él, que ella es la chica que quería eliminar esa ley, que ella en realidad forma parte del ejército de liberación y que los policías tenían motivos para encarcelarla.

El peliverde no se vio afectado por esto y le seguía sonriendo a Chitose. **-Lo sé, lo supe desde hace tiempo-**, respondió Izuku con calma y Curiosa ensanchó los ojos un poco.

**-¿Cómo?-**, preguntó ella sin poder comprender como él lo descubrió.

El peliverde soltó una breve risita. **-Con unas galletas de cortesía se le escapó a Tachibana-san cuál es tu Quirk-**, respondió Izuku divertido y esto causó que una vena se hinchara en la frente de la preciosa mujer.

**-La voy a despedir-**, dijo Chitose con una sonrisa tensa deseando ver a su secretaria bocona pedir perdón.

**-No, no lo harás-**, dijo Izuku con tranquilidad sabiendo muy bien que su amiga no haría algo como eso, ella apreciaba a Miki y esto irritó un poco a Chitose ya que él tenía razón.

Ella se quedó unos segundos en silencio mirando el rostro de él y con un poco de dificultad levantó su mano derecha para colocarla sobre su pecosa mejilla. **-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué me encubriste?, he hecho cosas malas, mis propios subordinados murieron protegiéndome, si sabes que fui del ejército de liberación entonces ¿por qué mentiste?-**, preguntó Chitose un poco triste sabiendo que él hizo mal en ponerse en problemas al mentirle al oficial, lo mejor era que dijera la verdad y ella fuera encarcelada.

Él colocó una de sus manos sobre la mano de Chitose para que no la alejara y le dedicó una gentil y cálida sonrisa. **-Te acuerdas de lo que te dije, ¿verdad?, dije que si conociera a esa chica sabiendo todo por lo que tuvo que pasar quisiera salvarla, haría todo a mi alcance para que ella pueda ser feliz, tanto consigo misma como con la sociedad aun si eso suena imposible-**, decía el peliverde y Chitose amplió los ojos.

**-Midoriya-kun-**, dijo Curiosa escuchando como el monitor cardiaco comenzaba a acelerarse y el pitido se hacía más veloz.

Él acercó su rostro al de ella mientras cierra sus ojos y colocó su frente contra la de Curiosa. **-Quiero ser la persona que te tienda la mano y te ayude a levantarte, estaré a tu lado para que puedas aceptar que eres grandiosa y que tu Quirk puede ser algo hermoso y no solo algo destructivo, eso solo lo puedes decidir tú-**, decía Izuku con amabilidad y el rostro de Chitose se sonrojó un poco en lo que dichas palabras calaban con fuerza en su ser.

_Te amo, Izuku_

Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió sinceramente conmovida mientras que una lágrima de felicidad salía de su ojo.

Izuku le dio su espacio con calma y vio como ella recogía su mano y se cubría los ojos mientras que lagrimas cargadas de sentimientos comenzaban a brotar.

**-¿P-Puedes hacerme un favor?-**, le preguntó Chitose a Izuku con voz un poco quebrada pero se nota que trataba de hacerse la fuerte.

**-Lo que sea-**, respondió Izuku sonriéndole tranquilamente.

**-N-No lo digas a Miki que estoy agradecida con ella-**, le pidió la hermosa mujer de largo cabello radiante mientras se tallaba los ojos, no quería que su asistente se pusiera emocional.

Izuku sonrió divertido. **-Claro, ella seguro ya lo sabe-**, respondió él mirándola gentilmente para luego girarse a ver el hermoso día que hacía afuera.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Chitose estuvo esforzándose por procesar las lágrimas de felicidad que salían involuntariamente de su rostro, Izuku, el joven que amaba le dijo directamente que estaría a su lado, que quería salvarla, que la haría feliz, solo con eso pensaba que podría morir de felicidad y el monitor cardiaco parecía querer respaldar ese hecho.

Ella luego de recuperarse un poco le sonrió a su héroe. **-¿Te gustó mi regalo?-**, le preguntó Chitose con esa incógnita en su mente.

Él se rascó ligeramente la nuca. **-No soy mucho de utilizar chaqueta de piel, pero es muy bonita, trataré de llevarla puesta cuando venga a verte-**, le contestó el peliverde a Kizuki que se mostró satisfecha.

**-Eso sería un buen detalle-**, respondió ella sonriendo feliz queriendo verle con su regalo puesto, seguro se vería apuesto. **-Por cierto, ¿me vendrás a visitar hasta que me recupere?-**, le preguntó Chitose a su mejor amigo con calma esperando poder verle seguido.

**-¿Tienes curiosidad?-**, preguntó Izuku él con un tono juguetón y bromista haciendo que la hermosa mujer se sonrojara un poco apenada.

**-N-No es tan simple como eso-**, respondió Chitose desviando la vista un poco tímida, tan solo quería verle, es como si su cuerpo para mantenerse saludable necesitaría de una dosis diaria de peliverde, el solo hecho de hablar con él resultaban revitalizador para Curiosa.

Él amablemente le tomó de la mano y se la apretó un poco. **-Todo el tiempo que pueda Kizuki-san, no quiero levantar muchas sospechas-**, le dijo él a ella con calma ya que debía ser cauteloso para que no pensaran que la encubrió por ser amigos cercanos.

Ella también apretó un poco la mano de él para sentir ese calor proveniente de su piel. **-Llámame Chitose-**, le pidió ella al joven chico que se sorprendió un poco, pero esbozó luego una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Chitose-san-**, dijo Izuku de acuerdo en complacerla en su petición y escuchó como el pitido del monitor cardiaco se aceleraba, podía suponer que le gustó ser llamada por su nombre.

**-Ahora dame un beso-**, pidió Chitose con alegría para luego cerrar los ojos y juntar los labios, esto si tomó por sorpresa a Izuku que se sonrojó nervioso.

**-C-Creo que eso es pedir mucho-**, contestó Izuku sonriendo un poco incómodo mientras se rascaba una mejilla con su mano libre.

**-Oh vamos, ya leíste mi carta, ¿cierto?, debiste estar preparado mentalmente para algo así-**, le decía Curiosa a su joven enamorado haciendo un puchero mientras se sonrojaba, en varias historias se supone que este es el momento donde ambos se besan.

**-E-Es cierto, pero aun así eso sigue siendo algo demasiado apresurado, además sigo siendo un estudiante-**, decía el joven tratando de excusarse un poco nervioso por la presión de su amiga.

**-Solo hasta dentro de un par de meses, luego serás todo un hombre y te quiero para mí en ese momento-**, le dijo Chitose con determinación al peliverde que estaba contra la espada y la pared, la mirada de ella le decía que no se rendiría hasta que tuviera su beso.

Él suspiró derrotado. **-S-Solo un beso, ¿de acuerdo?-**, dijo Izuku mirándola un poco sonrojado.

Ella asintió entusiasmada y emocionada, cerró los ojos y juntó sus labios preparándose mientras que su corazón retumbaba dentro de su pecho ante la expectación. Pero a los segundos sintió una cálida sensación en su frente y abrió los ojos para ver que Izuku le daba un sutil beso en la frente y luego se alejó.

Ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas completamente avergonzada. **-¡N-No me refería a uno en la frente!-**, exclamó Chitose regañándole por hacerle pasar esa vergüenza, ¡ella no es una niña!.

**-Debiste ser más clara-**, respondió Izuku encogiéndose de hombros divertido y con las mejillas un poco coloradas.

Ella se cubrió la cara con ambas manos para no verle a la cara por la vergüenza y se quedó así por un tiempo para diversión del peliverde que disfrutaba verla de esa manera, de verdad estuvo preocupado los últimos 5 días en los que ella no despertaba por el estado tan crítico en el que la encontraron, estuvo muy, muy preocupado desde el momento en que leyó la carta en su regalo, es como si ella no tuviera planeado volver con vida, eso lo asustó.

**-Midoriya-kun-**, dijo Curiosa captando la atención del joven héroe. **-Voy a contar contigo-**, dijo ella con adorable timidez abriendo dos dedos suyos para mostrar su esclerótica negra y brillante ojo mirándole a él.

El chico sonrió ampliamente con alegría mostrando sus dientes. **-Por supuesto-**, respondió Izuku dispuesto a hacer feliz a Chitose, sea lo que sea haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance parar lograrlo, ella quería salvarla, quería ser su héroe.

* * *

Es un nuevo día en Japón, uno común dentro de lo que cabe en esta sociedad de héroes y villanos, un clina estándar completamente normal, solo es otro día donde la delincuencia está por los suelos gracias a la influencia del gran símbolo de la paz, el héroe Deku.

Pero mejor centrémonos en la oficina de la editorial Shoowaysha, allí dentro se encontraba Chitose Kizuki con su usual vestido negro, estaba sentada sobre su escritorio mientras atendía una llamada importante de negocios para su editorial.

Había tenido un día muy ocupado, gestionar cortes de presupuesto, nuevos proyectos, contratar a nuevo personal y tuvo que contestar varias llamadas, tenía personas que se encargaban de todo eso pero ella era muy dedicada con su trabajo y decidía comprometerse e involucrarse con su empresa, ahora no es como si contara con los inagotables fondos del ejército de liberación.

Colgó la llamada con un suspiro un poco cansado, luego las puertas de su oficina se abrieron y se asomó su secretaria castaña de lentes.

**-Disculpe Madam, Midoriya-kun ha venido a verle-**, le dijo Miki a su jefa con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila y la mujer de largo cabello claro sonrió divertida.

**-No hace falta que vengas a preguntarme Miki, déjale pasar-**, le respondió Chitose a su asistente y amiga con calma y la castaña soltó una pequeña risilla mientras miraba a alguien al lado suyo.

**-¿Ves?, puedes entrar sin problema-**, le dijo Miki a esa persona mientras abría más la puerta de la oficina para mostrar al símbolo de la paz, el héroe Deku que en estos momentos solo es Izuku Midoriya, un joven hombre apuesto de 23 años que lleva encima la chaqueta que Curiosa le regaló hace tiempo.

Él se rascó la nuca un poco apenado. **-Pensé que sería un incordio si estaba ocupada, Tachibana-san-**, respondió Izuku tratando de explicarse, después de todo Chitose es una mujer importante y ocupada.

La mujer desde su escritorio se cruzó de piernas. **-Tonto, si el mismo que me tiene ocupada eres tú, no pensé que fuera a ser tan difícil hacer una historia sobre ti-**, le dijo Chitose al peliverde con un poco de cansancio ya que recientemente un equipo de dibujantes y guionistas comenzaron a crear un manga Shonen inspirado en el héroe Deku, contando lo mejor posible su historia desde alumno de Yuuei hasta ser el más grande héroe del mundo.

**-Madam, usted fue la de la idea de inspirar a las personas con la historia de Midoriya-kun-**, le dijo Miki a su jefa con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, pues es cierto, la de la idea del proyecto no fue otra que la misma directora ejecutiva que estaba saliendo con el símbolo de la paz desde hace años.

La mujer de negocios frunció un poco el ceño. **-Nadie pregunto eso Miki, si vas a seguir protegiéndolo sal-**, le dijo Chitose a su secretaria señalando la salida, no le gustaba que SU hombre y ella fueran tan amigos.

Miki soltó una pequeña risilla. **-Buena suerte-**, le dijo ella a Izuku para luego salir de la oficina cerrando las puertas para dejarlos a solas.

**-Estás muy amigable con mi secretaria-**, le dijo Chitose al peliverde mirándole con un poco de severidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos y él comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

**-No tienes que estar celosa, Chitose-**, dijo Izuku divertido por los evidentes celos de su novia mientras llegaba al frente de ella y colocaba sus manos en su cintura para darle un casto beso en la frente para tratar de calmarla.

**-Qué fácil es decirlo, seguro lo haces apropósito, Izuku-**, dijo la mujer haciendo un puchero y sonrojándose un poco mientras trataba de seguir enojada con él, pero no podía, es que él es demasiado… ¡él!.

**-Dejando de lado el tema-**, dijo el héroe con calma mientras que le daba un poco de espacio a ella para verle a los ojos. **-¿Cómo vas con tu proyecto?-**, le preguntó con una amable sonrisa y ella se mostró feliz al voltear su cabeza por encima de su hombro para ver un manuscrito que estaba en una esquina de su escritorio.

**-Creo que le queda poco para ser publicado, está será mi forma de ayudar a las personas que pensaron como yo-**, respondió Chitose satisfecha con la obra que ha estado escribiendo por mucho tiempo, por decirlo de una manera era un libro anti Destro, un escrito el cual resaltaba la importancia de la ley de regulación de Quirks para mantener la paz y a la vez fue hecho para ayudar a aquellas personas con Quirks peligrosos que vivieran en un entorno difícil.

Esa era la manera de ella para ayudar a otros como ella en el pasado que se sentían rechazados, las palabras eran poderosas, la pluma es más fuerte que la espada y esperaba poder ayudar a muchos con ese libro el cual Izuku le animó a escribir.

**-Señorita Curiosa, ¿usted piensa que estará libre el día de su boda?-**, la pregunta de Izuku captó su atención y ella con calma se giró a verle con una expresión pensativa.

**-Mmm, no lo sé, ¿por qué deseas saberlo?-**, preguntó Chitose sonriendo un poco bromista para seguirle el juego a su peliverde.

**-Simple curiosidad, no me quiero quedar solo en el altar-**, respondió el héroe Deku con calma y ella soltó una pequeña risa.

**-Jaja tranquilo, haré una gran entrada explotando la puerta-**, le dijo Curiosa sonriendo seductoramente sujetándole de la chaqueta para acercarle y acortar la distancia entre ambos.

**-Mejor deja tu Quirk para los fuegos artificiales-**, comentó él divertido mirando a los ojos a su prometida para luego ambos unirse en un casto beso que no duró mucho para que luego se separaran.

**-Que aburrido eres, señor símbolo de la paz-**, dijo Chitose sonriendo entretenida mirando al hombre que amaba y este le dio una sonrisa de lado.

**-Je, quizás tu eres una chica mala, señorita Chitose Kizuki-**, respondió Izuku manteniendo sus manos sobre la cintura de ella y luego los dos rieron un poco y se abrazaron, ella apoyando su cabeza del pecho de él e Izuku apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

**-Me alegra pensar que dentro de unos meses seré Chitose Midoriya-**, dijo Curiosa sonriendo pacíficamente en el pecho de Izuku que dentro de unas semanas seria SU esposo, luego ella levantó un poco la cabeza para verle. **-Y tú serás mi señor Curioso-**, agregó ella feliz y el de la misma manera bajó la cabeza para verle.

**-Que honor-**, respondió Izuku sinceramente agradecido de haberla conocido, pues pese a la diferencia de edad entre ambos, sentía que ella era única e inigualable y la deseaba proteger por el resto de su vida, la ama.

**-¿Confiarás en mí?-**, le preguntó Chitose a su prometido con un poco de duda ya que ella había cometido varios errores en su vida y no sería extraño que él no confiara completamente en ella una vez casados con el miedo de que ella reviva la llama de rebeldía del ejército de liberación de habilidad especiales.

Él la sujetó del rostro delicadamente con ambas manos en sus mejillas para que ella le viera a la cara. **-Chitose, el solo hecho de que te toque sin miedo me hace una bomba humana, confió ciegamente en ti para saber que estoy en buenas manos-**, respondió él con calidez y gentileza desde lo profundo de su corazón y ella se sonrojó tenuemente sintiendo una flecha atravesar su corazón, quizás era la flecha un billón aproximadamente.

Ella en su infinita felicidad lo abrazó con fuerza. **-De verdad eres impredecible, Izuku-**, le dijo Chitose Kizuki a su héroe con cariño mientras cerraba sus ojos y él la rodeaba entre sus brazos para ambos quedarse abrazados en el acogedor silencio de aquella lujosa oficina.

_***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Como lo vieron esta ha sido una historia extraña, pido me disculpen si se hizo pesada o molesta, es que no me gusta la idea que fuera algo fugaz y mal hecho, pienso que escribí esta historia con los ojos vendados ya que no hay fics de Chitose y me parece que darle un trasfondo al personaje, motivos, deseos y arrepentimientos no es nada fácil, sobretodo hacer que el lector sienta empatía por ella que en el Canon es una villana fugaz que muere sin pena ni gloria.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia y si es así comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
